Memory Loss
by JellyBeanFanatic
Summary: AU. A Homestuck character loses their memory, and their friends try to help them to remember. This story contains JohnxVriska and some DavexJade. I'm sorry if the characters seem ooc, this is my first fanfiction.


AN: This is my first fanfiction :D I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc or if there are any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't Homestuck or any of the characters. They belong to Andrew Hussie.

* * *

You are lying on a bed with your eyes shut. You can't remember why. Your head hurts. Again you can't remember why. In fact you can't remember anything, even your own name. You hear a door open and people enter your? room. You decide to keep your eyes shut and listen.

"Poor John," your hear someone say. They are female and sound concerned about this John. You wonder what happened to him.

"He'll be fine, it's John," says a second voice. This voice is also female and sounds smart. Maybe this voice knows what happened to John. "He didn't hit his head very hard anyway."

"Yeah he only got hit on the head by one of those green blocks. It can't have done that much damage to him," you hear a third voice say, "He really shouldn't have started a block war with the salamanders." You decide you like the third voice. He is male and sounds very cool. You're not so sure about this John person though. He sounds like a bit of an idiot.

"Yeah. Throwing around those generic objects isn't the best idea. Even though they are easy to make and we have hundreds of them. Someone could've got hurt. John did get hurt." The first voice again. She sounds upset. You think she might be crying. You kind of want to give her a hug and tell her not to worry about the John idiot. It sounds like it was his own fault. You don't though. You're supposed to be asleep.

"He's still not waking up. Maybe we should do something." A fourth voice. They sound upset and a little angry. They also sound a little impatient. You get the feeling she was talking about you. They're waiting for you to wake up. Maybe you should pretend to.

You hear someone walk towards the bed. It sounds like they are dragging something behind them. Before you can work out what that might be, it starts raining on you. Well kind of. You're pretty sure you're inside. It was more likely someone had thrown water at you. You should probably wake up now.

You open your eyes and look around the room. There are lots of movie posters on the walls and a large chest in the far corner. There is also a desk with a computer on it. There are also five people standing around the bed with varying looks of concern. The person on the left has long black hair and glasses. She looks the most concerned. You decide she is the first voice. Standing next to her is a guy that looks very cool. The third voice. He has big black shades and is holding a garden hose. He is also holding hands with the concerned girl. Maybe they are together. For some reason this makes you smile.

In the middle is a girl with short blonde hair, who is carrying a book. You decide she was the second voice. She looks intelligent. Standing next to her is a black creature that is wrapped in rags. Around his body is a sash that says Mayor and he is carrying a can. You decide you like the Mayor. You are not sure why. The last person is not a human or the Mayor. It is a troll.

The troll was female. She had waist length black hair and medium sized horns. Her skin was a pale grey and she had a very cool looking robotic arm. She also had yellow eyes which were hidden behind a pair of glasses. She smiles at you and you decide you like her. She is pretty.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" asks the cool guy. They still look concerned. You decide you don't want to worry them any further.

"I'm fine," you say. You smile at them. You hope it looks reassuring. They don't look convinced.

"Are you sure? You hit your head pretty hard," says the concerned girl. Your head does still hurt, but you decide not to tell her. She might worry. You also realise your clothes are still wet.

"I'm really am fine. Just a little bit wet. How's John?" They all look at you with a lot more concern. This confuses you. You told them you were okay. Maybe something had happened to John. You hope he is okay even though he sounds like an idiot.

"What's your name?" asks the blonde girl. You were right. She is the smart one. However, you do not know what your name is. You think it has for letters, but you're not sure. You don't want to look stupid in front of your new friends, so you should probably make one up. They won't know it's not really your name.

"Paul," you say, "Paul Heason." They still look concerned. The black haired girl has started to cry and is being comforted by the cool dude. He puts down the hosepipe and takes her out of the room. The Mayor follows them after looking at you sadly and putting the can at the end of your bed. You appreciate this gesture. The pretty troll girl is looking at you with a look of disbelief and sadness. She shakes her head slowly and walks out of the room. The blonde girl is still looking at you but looks lost in thought. You wonder if what you said was wrong. Maybe they did know your name and could help you remember who you are. You are dragged from your thoughts by the blonde haired girl.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks slowly. You shake your head and she sighs sadly. "My name is Rose Lalonde and we have been friends for years. They people who just left the room are also your friends. Your name is not Paul Heason. Your name is John Egbert. Yesterday you were hit on the head by a large green block while you were playing with some salamanders. You've been unconscious since then. Dave woke you up by spraying you with a hosepipe. You don't remember any of this, do you?"

You are the John idiot. The people who were in your room were your friends. You probably should have realised this, but you can't remember anything. You tell Rose this. She looks at you sadly.

"Then we'll just have to help you remember. I'll come back soon with some food." She turns and leaves the room. As she does this you realise you are sure of three things:

Your name is John Egbert.

Your clothes are wet because Dave sprayed you with a hosepipe.

Your head still hurts.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. I'll probably upload the next chapter in a couple of days. Thank you for reading my first fanfiction! :D


End file.
